


A Day in the Life of Kaida

by HaloRocks1214



Series: Commissioned Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Commissioned Work, Investigations, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: CommissionA genin by the name of Kaida was given the task of finding out who the local litterer is





	A Day in the Life of Kaida

Today was almost boring, but once she got her mission it was infinitely better.

Kaida, a simple genin, was informed about the recent troublemaker in the village. A littering problem had come up, and day by day it was getting worse. The only problem? No one knew who was causing the mess.

In comes Kaida! It’s now her job to find all the clues and track this thing down! The first thing to do is to leap her way over to the park where a cleaning crew is located. With a smile on her face, it only took around twenty minutes to get to where she needed to be.

Getting to the park and scouting out the area, her eyes landed on one of the members that were helping clean up. Adjusting her headband, she walked over and got his attention, “Hello! May I ask you a few questions?!”

The man she was yelling at looked around for the voice he heard. Looking down, his eyes eventually found a small girl striding toward him, “Uh, sure. What do you need?”

Kaida was now right next to the man. She noticed the trash bag in his hands, “I’m glad to see you’re apart of the cleanup! You see, I’m a genin,” she pointed to her headband, “and I was recently tasked with finding who is causing all the littering! Can you tell me anything you know?”

The man made a look of realization when he heard her question, “Oh, I get it now. Well, let’s see,” the man put his hand on his chin, “I haven’t exactly seen who is causing this mess, but it seems to happen at night specifically. The only times the troublemaker has been spotted was when it was running away from one of its messes.”

Kaida was taking everything in, every single word, “Mmm-hmm! So the messes happen at night, good to know! Do you know anyone that _has_ seen the litterer? Someone who has a general description of what it looks like?”

The man leaned over and picked up another piece of garbage and put it in the bag he was holding when Kaida asked her question, “I don’t know anyone personally, but a friend of mine talked about his neighbor whose trash cans were messed with.”

Kaida was getting excited, “Do you know where this person may live?”

“I think she’s an old lady. She lives in a small, yellow house about a block away from the market. Do you know where that is or do you need more solid directions?” The man tied the garbage bag when he finished his sentence. He was now looking directly at the genin.

Kaida enthusiastically shook her head, “Nope! I know exactly where that is!” She started preemptively leaping away. Before she got out of his sight, she yelled back one last, “Thanks for the info!”

The man rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. It was always nice seeing the genins who were especially happy with what they do.

It took no time at all for Kaida to leap from rooftop to rooftop and land in front of the house in question. Again, readjusting the headband on her forehead, she walked up to the door of the house and knocked a total of three times.

After a few moments of brief silence, she listened as footsteps came up to the door. A couple of locks clicked on the other side, then finally, the door opened. An old lady a few inches taller than Kaida appeared.

The old lady squinted her eyes, “Hello? Who’s there?”

Kaida cleared her throat, “Um, hi! My name is Kaida. I’m a genin who was put in charge of finding who the local litterer is. I heard your trash cans were recently attacked?”

The old lady tilted her head in confusion before registering what Kaida said, “Oh! Yes, of course. Please do come in, I’ll tell you all about what happened that horrible night.”

Kaida was, in fact, told everything about that night all over a cup of tea. She was told about how the old lady had just finished dumping her old, dirty rags in the trash. About how the old lady went into her house to make a cup of tea much like the one they were drinking now. 

About how when she heard a crash and got outside she saw knocked over trash cans and something running around the corner before she could spot what it exactly was. About how much work it was cleaning up the mess it made. Kaida had to calm the old lady down a bit since she was getting a little too riled up.

After finishing her cup, Kaida helped the old lady clean up the dirty dishes as they talked about other mindless things. With a wave goodbye, Kaida leaped back onto the rooftops while the old lady shut the door to her house. After getting a few rooftops away, Kaida smiled at her next plan.

She knew everything she needed to know to take down the troublemaker.

\---

Sneaking in the shadows, a tiny being had its sights on two silvery trashcans outside the local restaurant. It was perfect. The old and rotting food that was recently placed in them would be an absolute mess to take care of, and it couldn’t wait to watch.

Getting closer and closer to the bins in question, the litterer was almost able to kick them over like it always does, but a voice from up on the rooftops shouting, “Hold it! Stay right where you are!” caused the litterer to freeze.

Booyah, another D-Rank completed. Kaida jumped down from the roof. She was proud of herself for being able to catch the litterer so quickly. At the same time, seeing that the crook in question was a little kid no older than six made sense as to why she found him so fast.

Once she got to the ground, she brushed off her pants and walked toward the kid frozen in fear, “Your littering days are over! Come with me and let's go find your parents, they’ll know what to do.”

Right before Kaida could grab the kid’s shoulder and direct him where to go, the little thing decided booking it would be beneficial to them both. “You can’t make me!” screamed the child from around the corner he ran past.

Shoot, and here Kaida was hoping to make this a quick and easy finish. Getting her rear in gear, Kaida herself started sprinting after the tiny gremlin. That also would have gone a lot faster if the kid in question stopped knocking over bins that Kaida had to dodge. Eventually, halfway through an alleyway a good distance from where she found him originally, she said screw it and used her secret weapon.

The kid heard the older girl that was chasing him mumble some sort of words. Before he could think about what it was, some kind of wet substance hit his heel and brought him tumbling down. He rolled about a foot or two before he tried getting up again. A tight grip on his arm prevented him from going anywhere.

Busted.

Kaida was breathing heavily, glaring at the child, “Don’t make this harder for the both of us! We both need sleep you know!”

The kid was grumbling and glaring, yet never met her gaze, “What the heck did you hit me with? The stuff was sticky as crap and totally unfair!”

Kaida started to panic, just a little, “W-what do you mean?! It’s just some water jutsu. Just because you're, like, five doesn’t mean you haven’t seen anything like that!”

The kid crossed his arms, “Yeah I have! And I know simple ‘water jutsu’ doesn’t catch or trip anybody like that! What are you hiding?!”

Kaida was getting angry, “Nothing! I’m telling you it’s water jutsu and nothing more!” While the kid’s arm was still in her hand, she turned the child around to look him in the eyes, “I’m the genin here, and that’s what I say I used!”

The kid was grinning mischievously, “Uh huh, next thing you’re gonna tell me was that it was really _fire_ jutsu.” The kid’s tone was very sarcastic.

Kaida was visibly angry, “Just cuz you tripped like an idiot doesn’t mean what I’m saying isn’t true!”

“Shut up! I know you’re lying!”

“You shut up! I’m not!”

“Aww, someone’s getting angry!”

Kaida groaned as she dragged the kid behind her.

Eventually, Kaida was able to find the kid’s parents through the help of the locals. They were deeply sorry for the trouble their son was causing and promised to make sure it never happened again. Kaida just smiled and told them, “Nothing a genin like me can’t handle!”

Leaping back home, she thought about how much that kid questioned her powers. Thankfully, with a little convincing, he just took the excuse of her attack being a water jutsu. The last thing she needed was a nosy kid getting up in her business of being the Six-Tail Jinchuuriki.

Yeah, she’s holding one of the most powerful beings of existence inside of her, but that doesn’t mean everyone else needs to know! Especially not snot-nosed bratty kids...

Getting on top of the building she lived in, she angrily thought to the other being that shared her headspace, ‘You should thank me later for what I did back there!’

Whatever, she was home, and her home contained a nice, comfortable bed that she could sleep in. Cooking up a quick meal, she ate it faster than she made it, hopped in the shower to get rid of all the grime and muck she gained after chasing the kid, then leaped into bed like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Snuggling into her pillow and pulling the sheets tighter around her body, she thought about everything that happened over the course of the day due to her mission. In the end, it got kind of dirty, but that’s just what’ll need to happen sometimes when you’re a genin. And Kaida loved her job more than anything else.

She smiled as she drifted off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission by apalooka over on tumblr! thanks so much to them for being my first one! 
> 
> if this intrigued you, there are [two slots still open](https://halorocks1214.tumblr.com/post/184968460921/halos-writing-commissions) if you want to grab one from me! hope to see you there!


End file.
